ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Scooby-Doo!: The Great Mystery of WOOHP/Transcript
The Beginning (At Beverly Hills, the WOOHP agents arrested Lady Luna) * Jerry Lewis: Nice work, spies. Catching Lady Luna in her act again is a job well done. * Alex: Thanks, Jer. It was too easy. * Clover: Yeah, we'd stopped her before as we did with the other baddies. * Alex: So what would we do now, girls? * Sam: How about we celebrate at the Groove and then we'll head back to campus. * Voices: HELP!!! (Then, Shaggy and Scooby were running from a monster and run pass Sam, Clover, and Alex) * Shaggy: Like, why do we always end up being chased by the monster, Scoob?! * Scooby: I don't know! (They continue running) * Sam: Who are those two? * Alex: '''Some guy and a dog. * '''Clover: And what are they running from? * Alex: They're running from a monster! * Sam: What monster? * Alex: That monster. (Then a monster appear and chases Shaggy and Scooby) *'Shaggy:' Zoinks! Like it's Krampus! *'Krampus:' You can't escape, me! So says, Krampus! *'Scooby:' Rikes! Run, Raggy!! *'Shaggy:' Already ahead of ya. *'Fred:' Shaggy, Scooby! Get Krampus into the trap! (They keep on running when Krampus realizes the trap as the net falls down on his, but he dodged it) *'Velma:' He knew it was a trap. *'Daphne:' But how? (Back to Shaggy and Scooby cornered by Krampus) *'Shaggy:' Well Scoob ol'pal. It's been fun while it lasted. *'Scooby:' Likewise. *'Alex:' We have to save them girls! *'Clover:' Yeah! Let's go over there and show Krampus who's boss! (Sam traps Krampus in her hairnet.) *'Sam:' Got you. Nothing but net. *'Fred:' Let's see who Krampus really is. (He removes the Krampus mask to reveal...Donna Ramon!) *'All:' Donna Ramon??? *'Shaggy:' But how… * *'Alex:' You were always picking on me when you were at school and you took my slice of pizza. *'Donna Ramon:' And I would’ve gotten away with it too, if it weren’t for you meddling kids and those sexy secret agents! *'Fred:' What? You three are secret agents? *'Clover:' Yep, we're totally WOOHP agents. *'Daphne:' If they are WOOHP agent, why would it be a set up? (Jerry claps his hands in greeting) * Jerry Lewis: Congratulations, Mystery Inc. You'd passed the test. * Shaggy: That's a double for us, Scoob. (They Hi-five) * Fred Jones: What's this about? * Jerry: You see, Fred. WOOHP is been aware of your team for some time now. And we decided to put you into the test, that you passed to join WOOHP. * Daphne: Jeepers. * Shaggy: Zoinks. * Velma: Jinkies, you mean it? * Jerry: Indead I am, Velma. * Velma: You know my name? * Jerry: Yes, I also know Daphne, Fred, Shaggy and Scooby. * Shaggy: Like how about that. * Scooby: Reah. * Sam: Anyway, I'm Sam. These are my friends, Alex and Clover. * Clover: Nice to meet you. * Daphne: Same here. * Shaggy: Like, the name's Norville Rogers, but my friends call me Shaggy. This my pal, Scooby-Doo. * Alex: Cool. * *'Alex:' (pets Scooby) I love doggies. You're a cute doggie woggie. * * * * * Jerry Lewis: We could use your help on some mysteries. * Velma: Jinkies! WOOHP needs our help? Tour of WOOHP * Jerry Lewis: This is the training area, an aquarium with an underwater hallway, the storage area, the research and development laboratory, the computer analysis room, the conference room, and my office. * Velma: Jinkies, this is so amazing. * Jerry Lewis: Thank you, Velma. We just received suspicious activity. * Daphne: We're gonna need to investigate. * Jerry Lewis: Precisely. Here are the gadgets: Extra compowders for the Mystery Incorporated, laser lipsticks for all you spies (as well as you Daphne and Velma), jetpack backpacks, bungee belts, Wind Tunnel 3000 tornado blast hair dryers, X-Ray sunglasses, Silent Siren Tracking Devices, Press On Fingernail Darts, freeze bracelets, Heat Sensor 6000 Infrared Motion Detector Sunglasses, Titanium Drill Heel Boots, Suction Cup Bottom Gogo Boots, Fingerprint Tracer Gloves, Ultra Sensitive Hearing Microphone, M-Ray contact lenses, for all of you girls (and you too Daphne, but not you Alex), hair clip monster grips, and for all of you, Pouffy Pendants. Just in case emergency occurs, the pendants convert into effective respirators. (Daphne presses on one of the pendants, which, to her amazement, converts into a face mask that covers half her face from her nose to her chin.) * Daphne: Hey, the mask fits perfectly! And they usually work against foul smells and asbestos. * Shaggy: Like, does WOOHP have a cafeteria, we're starved. * Jerry Lewis: We may not have one here, sadly. *'Shaggy:' Aww. *'Scooby:' Yeah. *'Jerry Lewis:' But it does have a vending machine in the hallway. *'Shaggy:' Groovy! Let's go Scoob. (They went off) * Clover: Should we go after them? * Fred: Nah, they get hungry everytime. Anyway, looks like we got ourselves another mystery on our hands. * Daphne: What about our spy outfits? (Each of the Scooby gang are immediately changed into their catsuits. Daphne's is purple, Velma's is orange, Fred's is white, Shaggy's is yellow-green, and Scooby's is turquoise.) * Shaggy: Hey, like take it out, Scoob. Our very own spy outfits. * Scooby: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy oh boy. Mystery Inc. gang gets a penthouse (At the residence halls of Mali U) *'Fred:' Wow! Mali-U is amazing! *'Daphne:' I'll say. *'Velma:' Well, here’s our big living room, a dining room, a gym, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a kitchen. *- *- *'Shaggy:' Zoinks, like we got our own penthouse of our own just like Sam, Clover, and Alex. *'Scooby:' Yeah! *'Jerry Lewis:' I hope you all like it, take a look inside. Tour of Mali-U * Shaggy: Nothing better than a ground beef, chicken, banana fudge, sushi, pancake burrito. (Then Scooby ate the whole burrito) * Scooby: With Mozzarella sticks and marinara sauce. * Shaggy: Good thing I'd made two. (eats it) * Alex: Let me try it. (Eats the whole thing) Um... Delicious. The Mali-U Science Fair (Cut to the science fair at Mali-U's gymnasium.) Velma: Here, as you can see, is my plant garden that gets grown by water and sunlight at the same time. Daphne: (smells trouble from nearby) Ewww, gross. where's that smell coming from? Clover: (realizes something) Daphne, look... (We show a whole group of teenaged girls with their pile of compost, wearing gas masks due to its smell.) Daphne: Oh yeah, so that's what it is! Let us don our Pouffy Pendants! (The pendants expand themselves to become effective gas masks, as they soon come across the girls' compost pile to observe it.) (We show Sam with her homemade volcano using red tomato sauce, baking soda, and some chemicals.) The Hooded Crook's appearance * Voice: Sam. * Mandy: Was that your volcano, Sam? * Sam: No. It isn't. Volcanoes don't talk. Anyway, this volcano can erupt when there is explosives or or other rock materials. * Voice: Sam! * Mandy: I'm pretty that your volcano project just talked. * Sam: I told you. Volcanoes don't talk! So back to the volcano! * Voice: Sam. (Then, green smoke appears out of her volcano project and a ghost appeared) * The Hooded Crook: You did this to me. Don't you remember, Sam?! Now I'm back. Back to make you pay. You, WOOHP, and all of Beverly Hills. * Shaggy: Like Zoinks!! * Clover: Hello, what is that?! * Shaggy: A ghost! What else! * Sam: Who are you?! * The Hooded Crook: You may call me... THE HOODED CROOK!! * Alex: Wasn't that the guy from your dream? * Sam: '''I think so... * '''Alex: I'll be over there. * Shaggy: Us too! Hide! (He then attacks) * Sam's Past Mission (At the spie's penthouse) * Shaggy: That was the scariest event I've ever been on. * Alex: Me too. * Clover: But why is that ghost here for? * - * - * - * - * - * - * Fred: So, who is this Hooded Crook? You girls met him before? * Sam: No, this is the first time encountering him. Investigating Mali-U (Then they come across Mandy in a golf cart driven by her intern Trent.) * Shaggy: Zoinks! It's Mandy! * Mandy: Drive faster, Trent! * Trent: Yes Mandy, anything you say. (The golf cart nearly runs into the Scooby gang.) * Daphne: Hey! Why don’t you watch where you're going, dumbbrain! * Mandy: None of your beeswax! The Hooded Crook chase 2 * Martin Mystery: You know you remind me of my sister, Diana. She's a real buskill too. (Then Sam get angry and insulted as she puts Martin upside down on the snow, as the flashback ends) * Clover: Well, Martin did insulted you by comparing you by comparing you to his sister. Even, though we'd never met her. * Fred: So, shall we continue? * Jerry Lewis: Certainally, Fred. * Voice: Sam... (Then the Hooded Crook appears) * The Hooded Crook: Going somewhere, spies? * Daphne: Jeepers! * Clover: It's the ghost! * Sam: What do you want, you so-called ghost!? * The Hooded Crook: Why your demise, of course. (Then he grabs Sam) (Sam, Clover, Britney, and Daphne fall of the building.) * Sam: Hair-clip monster grips, don't fail us now. (They quickly remove and extend their hair-clip monster grips which grip the sides of the building.) In the Penthouse *'Fred:' I just don't understand this... *'Blaine:' Yeah, how did he know about WOOHP? At the WOOHP Prison (Here, we find two former unmasked culprits Julie (from "The Beast is Awake in Bottomless Lake") and Aggie Wilkins (from "The Ozark Witch Switch"). Each is in orange prison gear. Also seen are Muffy Peprich, Dr. Bittersweet and Toll, and Tuesday Tate.) * Daphne: That over there is Julie, masquerading as the Beast of Bottomless. She got arrested for smuggling for gold. * Julie: (getting angry with Scooby and others) I really wanted gold! * Fred: And Aggie Wilkins masquerading as the ghost of Witch McCoy. She stole the money from her former romance Zeke Harkins. * Aggie Wilkins: Just you wait, you will pay...! * Muffy: Wait, you mustn’t do this to me. Things were supposed to be different this year! (With Scooby and the others) * Shaggy: (gulped) It's Muffy Peprich. The crazy lady who got rejected by every sorority. And tries to get rid of sororities with mind control chips. * Clover: That's her. She did that to me. Same thing Geraldine did. * Daphne: Geraldine? Was she the woman who got rejected by WOOHP and tries to destroy it? * Sam: Yes, but how did you know? The Hooded Crook kidnapped Jerry (The Scooby gang hurry to Jerry's office, only to discover it empty!) * Alex: The Hooded Crook must have got Jerry. * Sam: Oh no! * Velma: Where could he have taken him? * Clover: I don't know, but I know it's terrible. * - * - * - * - * Fred: Let's split up and look for clues. Sam will go with me and Velma. Clover, you go with Daphne, and Alex, Shaggy, and Scooby will check out the WOOHP hallways to look for something unusual?. * Shaggy: Like, do we have to? * Alex: Of course we do, unless the ghost shows up. (glubbed) Looking for clues in Jerry's office In Coolsville The Hooded Crook chase 3 * Daphne: Uh-oh. Look! * Alex: I can hardly believe my eyes. * Clover: That ghost is catching up to us! We need to go faster! * Shaggy: You heard her, Fred. Like, hit the gas! * Fred: I'm on it! (Fred drives the Mystery Machine as fast as it can, with the Hooded Crook on the van's tail. A new song is played. By the song's conclusion, the van slips on spilled axle grease, spinning around and causing Alex and Daphne to fall out, landing into the crook's car.) * The Hooded Crook: (laughs) You will be proved useful to my advantage. (The van now crashes right into a fish pile!) Alex and Daphne kidnapped * Clover: Speaking of which, where's Daphne and Alex? * Fred: Daphne! * Shaggy: Alex! * Sam: Alex! Daphne! Where are you guys?! * Scooby: Look, a note. * Clover: Scooby found a note. * Velma: Let's see what it says. (Reads the note.) Spies, sorry to interrupt, but I've taken two of your friends hostage. They're at the old abandoned school. If you want to see them again, you will go there... OR ELSE. Signed, The Hooded Crook. * Sam: Man, the Hooded Crook must have got them. * Fred: But he did say something about the old abandoned school. Let's go check it out. * Clover: Right. * Shaggy: Like, can it just wait. (They walk off) * Shaggy: I guess not. Tracking the girls * Velma: I think it tells us where Daphne and Alex are being taken; they’re somewhere in an abandoned high school. (The abandoned school is just similar to the one from The Brady Kids, only in ruins filled with graffiti and asbestos.) * Clover: Ew! That building is in ruins. * Shaggy: Looks scary to me. * Sam: And to my gut, it's filled with asbestos in it, and it's bad for our health. C'mon, we have to don our Pouffy Pendants on our faces. * Velma: That's a good idea. * Sam: Ready, Pouffy Pendants on... (Each pendant expands over one's face, becoming a protective face mask.) We're going in. Going to an abandoned school (Due to the asbestos infestation in it, the Scooby-Gang, Sam, Britney, and Clover wear Pouffy Pendant face masks to avoid breathing at the abandoned school.) *'Fred:' We have to split up. Sam, Britney and Clover, you go downstairs. Blaine, Velma, Shaggy, Scoob, and I will check upstairs. *'Shaggy:' Scream if you two see the ghost. *'Scooby:' Yeah, I'm hungry. *'Shaggy:' Like me too. *'Sam:' Do they always get hungry? *'Velma:' Yes, they always are. We know them. *'Clover:' I bet Daphne and Alex are imprisoned downstairs. Rescue Alex and Daphne (With Sam, Clover, and Britney) * Sam: Alex! Daphne! * Clover: Yoo-ho! Daphne! Where you?! Alex! Scream "fashion" if you can hear me! * Britney: Oh boy, where are they? * Sam: Hold everything! It says in my cornpowder that Daphne and Alex are being locked and imprisoned in the large metal cabinet in the social studies room. Let's go there. (Somewhere in an abandoned school stands a large metal cabinet, and locked inside are Alex and Daphne. Each is bound hogtied in rope and overnose gagged with white cloth. They mumble in anger and shake around attempting to open the doors.) (With the Mystery Inc gang upstairs) * Fred: Hey, take a look at this. (They find a certain diamond.) * Shaggy: Like, what is that? * Velma: It's some sort of diamond. A pink one. * Scooby: That diamond looks familar. * Shaggy: Yeah, I think so too. * Fred: But the question is: who does this belong to? The Hooded Crook chase 4 (Back to Sam, Clover, and Britney looking for the social studies classroom.) * Sam: Here's the social studies room, alright. * Britney: Yeah, but we wonder where the cabinet is. * Clover: (Trying to open the door) Oh great! This door is jammed all the way shut. * Sam: Clover, you have to turn the knob and pull the door open, not push the door! * Clover: Oh right... (Pulling the door open) Gasp! Look! The cabinet is possessed! * Britney: Wait a sec, cabinets don't move. Let's check it out. (They hurry to the locked cabinet.) * Sam: Wait, those noises sound like Daphne and Alex... (She, Britney, and Clover don X-ray sunglasses and look inside the cabinet with, sure enough, Daphne and Alex inside!) * Clover: It is Daphne and Alex! (Sam breaks the lock and the cabinet's doors open revealing Alex and Daphne, each hogtied in rope and gagged overnose.) * Sam: Alex! Daphne! Are you guys okay. * Daphne: We are thanks to you. * Alex: Thank goodness, you found us! (Then the Hooded Crook appears) * The Hooded Crook: Well, well, well. Looks like I found the rescue team. * Clover: It's the Hooded Crook!! He's back! * The Hooded Crook: I got you right into my trap. (He tries to grab the girls, but they dodge him.) * Blaine: Let's get out of here! (They run as the ghost gives the chase) * Alex: What's the use of hiding?! He'll just find us again! We have to get out of here. FAST! Escaping the collapsing school * Sam: Quick, put on your Pouffy Pendants. (Daphne and Alex immediately don Pouffy Pendants over their faces.) * Daphne: Masks on. * Alex: Now we can go back to Scooby and the rest of the gang before this school falls apart. (They run, as we cut to the gang) * Velma: Where’s the emergency exit! *'Fred:' (noticing Daphne and the spies approaching) Look, it’s Daphne and the spies. *'Sam:' Glad you found us, now let's get out of here! *'Shaggy:' Don't have to tell us twice! *'Scooby:' Yeah! (They run off) * * * * * * * The Hooded Crook: You can't escape me this time! Soon, this building will collapse, with you and your friends in it! (He pulls down the poles, making the building start to collapse.) * Daphne: We need to get out of here! Fast! (The three-minute montage of finding a way to escape the abandoned school before it begins to collapse. The new song is played.) * Sam: Look! There's the exit. Hurry! (They quickly exit the building within the last minute. Just seconds later, it collapses to dust.) * Shaggy: Man, that was too close. * Britney: I'll say. * Clover: Well it's a good thing we have escaped the dead school for good. * Blaine: * Fred: But he hasn't gone too far! The Hooded Crook ambushes Sam, Alex, and Clover (Then they see someone hanging up in the ceiling.) * Sam: Look! It's Jerry! (Sure enough, we see Jerry tied in rope and gagged with duct tape. Sam uses her bungee belt to hang upon the ceiling and head closer to remove the tape gag from Jerry's mouth.) * Jerry Lewis: Get out it's a trap! (Too late. The Hooded Crook appeared out the smoke) * The Hooked Crook: Right you are, Jerry. It's time to make Sam suffer for what she did to me! * Clover: You tricked us! * Sam: No. But I think I know who it is. Listen to me, Arnold, this won't help bring you back to normal. Let us help you. WOOHP can cure your transformation. * The Hooded Crook: That name means nothing to the Hooded Crook! * Sam: Then, what do you want?! * The Hooded Crook: You, of course! (He kidnaps them) Scooby and the Gang at Mali-U Boutique Mall (At the Boutique Mall) * Shaggy: Like, what's taking the girls so long. * Daphne: I dunno, Shaggy. * Velma: Oh no, look! The Hooded Crook must have taken them, except Britney! * Britney: Thank goodness you’re here! At least it’s a good thing I escaped from his clutches. * Blaine: Same for me. * Daphne: Blaine too? * Blaine: Right, and I think we know where that dreaded crook has taken them. * Fred: We have to stop him and save them. Let’s get’m move on! * Scooby: Yeah. (Cut to flashback when Arnold gets suck in the portal, but then Sam wakes up to be a dream, and finds herself tied upside down with Alex, Clover, and Jerry as smoke appeared and then the Hooded Crook appear out of it) * The Hooded Crook: Awaken, Samantha. You don't to mess the final moments of your life. * Sam: Arnold. I'm sorry. I.. I didn't save you in time. * The Hooded Crook: Arnold is gone! There is only the Hooded Crook! (Just then, the spies’ mothers in their catsuits, Gabby, Stella, and Carmen, immediately approach and surround him.) * Stella: No one messes with our daughters. * Carmen: You leave them alone. * Gabby: We mean it! * The Hooded Crook: It's too late for you spy moms! (He throws a net around them.) *'The Hooded Crook:' Now! For the finishing touch! (he wraps them around and had them tied up to Sam, Alex, Clover, and Jerry) *'Jerry Lewis:' Now what will we do? * * * * Sam: I can help you, Arnold. We can cure you from your ghost form. Please. * The Hooded Crook: Too late. You didn't save me. And now no one will save you! Behold! (He presses the button and a portal appears) *'The Hooded Crook:' I have prepared for you and your friends demise with this! Fighting and Defeating the Hooded Crook (At WOOHP, the Hooded Crook tries to turn on the portal, as Sam, Clover, Alex, Stella, Gabby, Carmen, and Jerry are been tied up together) * Clover: Hey, Sam, you got a plan to get us out of this? * Sam: I do. I'll set us free, but I need someone to distraction the Hooded Crook, so I can do this. * Carmen: I will. * Stella: Really? * Carmen: I'll tell him the time that I made Alex her favorite, chicken and dumplings. * Alex: Oh no. Why mom. * Carmen: Hey, you there! * The Hooded Crook: Yes? * Carmen: There's something I want to tell you something. What do you do when you're not evil? * The Hooded Crook: No loose ends. * Carmen: Yeah, "loose ends." It reminds me of the time that I made Alex some chicken and dumplins. Oh unfortunately, Alex got excited and ate the whole pot of it. (As she speaks, Sam tries to cut them free, but the Hooded Crook, spotted her) * The Hooded Crook: Uh, uh, uh. No tricks, WOOHP spy. (He uses his straps to tie Sam's arm tight so she won't free them.) * The Hooded Crook: And now, dear Samantha! It's your turn to be shattered everywhere! (Then, he activates the portal) * The Hooded Crook: So much for the greatest spies in Beverly Hills! And what's left of Beverly Hills will the criminals of WOOHP to do as it pleases! (Just then, Britney, Blaine, and the Scooby gang storm into WOOHP to free the Spies, their mothers, and Jerry.) * The Hooded Crook: What?! How… * Britney: Going somewhere? * Blaine: You leave these girls alone! * The Hooded Crook: More distractions?! That does it... I'm out of here! * Daphne: Oh no, you aren't getting away! (Aims a freeze bracelet at the crook, and he's frozen like an iceberg.) *'Sam:' Thanks guys. And now can you untie us and get us down? *'Shaggy:' Uh, guys? (Then the Hooded Crook breaks free) *'The Hooded Crook: '''FOOLS!! You think you can stop me?! *'Sam:' Free us now! (''They set them free, as they prepare to fight the ghost) *'Fred:' We have to put that ghost in the catapult that will launch him into a vat filled with soapy water. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- * (The Hooded Crook is now on the catapult.) * Sam: Say good-by, hooded ghost! *'The Hooded Crook:' Uh? (Then a catapult launches him to the soap water where he is washed up and then bubbles come out on the floor) The Hooded Crook unmasked * Clover: Finally! * Britney: It's time to see who this really is. * Scooby: But he's covered in soap bubbles. * Alex: Scooby's right, how do we know who he is? * Velma: Allow me. (sprays water to clear the soap bubbles) Observe, the Hooded Crook is actually- Milan Stilton. * Jerry Lewis: Oh my. * Alex: I don't believe it. * Daphne: She was a hotel heiress and rich girl who try to be most richest person in the world by kidnapping other rich people. * Clover: So that's why the diamonds we're familiar. They're pink so they must have belonged to her. * Milan: ??? The Villain chase (Milan frees every villain from W.O.O.H.P., including Muffy Peprich, Aggie Wilkins, and Julie.) *'Alex:' Oh no! They busted the baddies out! *'Sam:' We must stop them. *'Shaggy:' Or, we can just leave, like right now! (They run off, and then Violet Vanderfleet) * Shaggy: Zoinks! Violet Vanderfleet! * Violet: My viola vanderfleetus will poison you all. Flowers, attack! * Sam: Pouffy Pendants on. NOW! (The pendants again convert to cover their faces.) * Muffy: Not so fast! * Daphne: Muffy! * Muffy: (The flowers spray at Muffy, Violet, and other villains, causing them to fall down unconscious!) * Milan: Curses! (cures them) * Fred: Let's run for it, gang! * Milan: They're getting away! Get them! Stopping the villains and Milan Ending *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Scooby-Doo:' SCOOBY DOOBY DOO!! Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Transcripts Category:Totally Spies! Category:Scooby Doo Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:Transcript Category:Transcripts almost complete